


City Lights

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Tamakyo Week: Revenge of Tamakyo WeekDay 1: City Lights/Foreign Lands + Fluff





	City Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Heaven With You - Heirsound

The car was mostly dark besides the lights passing outside. It was at least enough to see Tamaki's jet lagged faced laying in his lap. He wasn't quite asleep, but certainly not all awake either. It was somewhat endearing to see him at such a low energy level.

Kyoya pulled his hand through his hair, and got a happy hum.  
"I missed you."

"Mmm... Missed you too."

Kyoya admired the shadows that played over the other's face. Tints from neon signs.  
"I never once dreamed that I would be the one saying this: Business trips last for too long. ...Did you at least have a good time?"

"Always. You know me, Kyoya. I always make time for a little fun."

"Sightseeing?"

"Lots," Tamaki cooed enthusiastically. If he had more energy, he'd probably start ranting. As it stood, they could have a two sided conversation. "I have pictures to show you... tomorrow." The blond yawned.

Kyoya yawned right after the other. "I'm fairly sure you texted me half of them already my dear."

He giggled drowsily at the accusation. "Oh not nearly half."

"Grand. ...Get your sleep you ridiculous bastard, before you forget which language you need to be speaking."

"Psh... That's only happened like twice."


End file.
